1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of generating a workflow model used in the field of big data, and a method and apparatus for executing a workflow model.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, the “Big Data” era has arisen, along with simultaneous innovations from multiple sources such as theorists, system builders, scientists, and application designers. In the current trend toward model-driven development, it is natural and convenient to select a Unified Modeling Language (UML) model as a source of information in a design level. However, researches on the use of the UML in big data area, especially in a workflow modeling area that plays an important role in developing applications, is still limited
If developers cannot design a workflow runnable on different data storage engines and data processing engines, the applicability of a platform system may be significantly reduced.
Conventionally, there are many workflow modeling systems such as Oozie, Azkaban, and Luigi, which have the following limitations.
First, the conventional workflow modeling systems are unfamiliar to users and thus difficult to handle. Before the systems perform tasks, many setting processes need to be performed by users. Thus, the developers should exert every effort in order to get used to such systems.
Second, there is no fixed standard to model a workflow. Each system has a unique syntax and notations. Accordingly, communication between developers who use different systems is almost impossible.